Full Metal One Shots
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: From Ed growing a few milimeters to Winry's habit to naming her wrenches to Al's dream to become a pimp. It's all here. Be nice and R&R! UPDATED BY FORCE!
1. Still a shorty

Hey there! How are you doing? My name is Moomoogirl1 and welcome to my first Full Metal Alchemist story!

Okay it's not a story but a bunch of one shots. Still I think you'll like them. Anyways let's start shall we?

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. It belongs to a cow! And sadly even tough my name has moo in it, I am not that cow.

Today was a bright day as Ed went down the hallways. He then spotted Roy and went over to him.

"Hey there bastard colonel!" he smiled. Roy sighed. "What is it Full Metal?"

"Guess what?" said Ed doing the bright smile. "What?" said Roy who hated guessing games.

"I grew two millimeters in ONE MONTH!" Ed announced loudly. Some officers who were passing by clapped their hands and said "About time!"

"You mean you actually grew?" blinked Roy. "Yep. Anything you want to say colonel?" smiled Ed. Roy only smirked.

"Congratulations Full Metal. Now you only have a few thousand millimeters to go."

With that Roy left with the officers holding back a very pissed off Ed.

And that was that. It's worth a start. Tell me what you think okay! Till then later!


	2. Not hot

Hey there! It's me Moomoogirl1! Thanks to all those who reviewed. I thought it would do bad and get only one review or something. Instead I got three. Thanks!

Anywho let's go on shall we?

I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist okay? Tough I'm trying really hard to own an Ed key chain. (I can't find one!)

"Hello kitty." Said Al as he held out his hand to the kitten. The kitten meowed and climbed into his hand.

"Al put the cat down!" yelled Ed. "But brother he likes me!" whined Al. "I don't care we have to leave!" yelled Ed again.

"Brother you're so mean." Sighed Al as he put the kitten down in the alley.

"I wonder how the kitty's doing." Said Al out loud as he and Ed walked down hallways at Central Headquarters. Ed rolled his eyes.

"You really like cat's don't you Al?" he asked. "Of course!" exclaimed Al. "And cat's like you right?" Ed went on. Al nodded his head as Ed smiled.

"That means you're a cat magnet." "A cat magnet?" repeated Al. "You think so?"

"Definitely." Nodded Ed. Al did a sigh of content but it stopped short.

"Does that mean I'm not a babe magnet?" Ed gave Al a strange look. "No. Why ask?"

Al felt his happiness drain out of him. "I'm going to see what Mustang wants. Just stay here." Waved Ed not noticing Al's unhappy mood.

Hawkeye was about to hand in some papers, when she saw Al sitting on the floor in a miserable state.

"What's the matter Alphonse?" she asked going up next to him.

"I'm not a babe magnet…" wailed Al.

Poor Al. In the movie he's pretty hot tough! Please review! It would make me very happy. Later!


	3. Envy's a what?

Hello everyone. I hope no one thinks I've abandoned this story. I just had a lot of things to do. (Other stories, school work, etc.) Anyways hope you enjoy this.

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist okay?

"What is Envy? A boy or a girl?" Ed asked Al one day. Al shrugged.

"I really don't know brother." Ed frowned and thought it over. His face then brightened.

"I know. Envy is…a palm tree!" declared Ed. Al sweat dropped. "I don't think so brother." He said but Ed ignored him.

"Yep. Envy is the first talking, fighting, and breathing palm tree. Pretty amazing when you think about…"

Suddenly, Envy rushed up to Ed and smacked him on the head.

"You idiot! I'm a guy! A man! A MALE! Got it!!" Al and Ed just looked at Envy and then at each other.

"Who would have guessed?" said Ed.

Poor Envy. If you like please review. That would make my day. Till later.

Moomoogirl1 out.


	4. Automail much?

Um hi…I was actually planning on giving up on this story but I've convinced myself to keep going at it. So if you're reading this, just review and tell me if I should go on or not. That would be much appreciated.

Anyhow here we go!

If I owned Full Metal Alchemist do you think I would be here? Honestly do you?

0o0o0

"Oh my dear wrench you look so shiny!" beamed Winry. She picked up the wrench that she had just brought. She examined it and then squealed.

"I don't believe this is really mine!" she said. She patted the wrench. "Now you can meet your new family!"

She walked from her desk to her closet and opened it. Out came a flood of wrenches of different shapes, colors, and sizes.

"Welcome to the family!!" cheered Winry. "Meet Bob, Mandy, Cindy, Charlie, Lars, Betty, Martin, Tim, Tommy, Alice, Catherine, Zack…"

From far away, Ed and Al peeked at Winry behind her bedroom door. "I didn't know Winry named her wrenches." Whispered Al. Ed shook his head in disgust.

"She really is an automail freak…" he said as Winry continued showing the now named "Timothy" his new family.

0o0o0o

Thanks for reading. Remember if you like review and convince me to continue.

Moomoogirl1 out (And just might come back.)


	5. Pimp Master Al

Well I haven't been here in a while.

Um…my explanation for this? I don't have one. I just thought it'd be cool to put up this random and slightly disturbing chappie. I mean Al is always complaining how he wants a girlfriend…right? BUT DON'T THINK I REALLY THINK AL WOULD DO WHAT HE'S ABOUT TO DO IN THE FIC! Just want to make that clear.

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist of course. If I did, would I be here?

0o0o0

Late one night, while walking on the dark streets of Central, Al and Ed were telling each other their future hopes and dreams.

"I have don't have any future hopes and dreams besides getting our original bodies back." Ed informed the authoress. "So this conversation is pretty pointless lady." Then the authoress made a nearby pole fall near Ed, nearly missing him. "Hey! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.

"Oh. Oh! I have a future dream besides getting my body back!" Al yelled out to the authoress but Ed got mad. "Al, talk to me! Not her!"

"Okay." Al nodded. "Brother I think I finally know what I want to do when I get my body back."

"Really? What?" Ed asked. He felt proud of his little brother for thinking about his future. Surly it would be something great. Becoming a state alchemist, finding a way to stop world hunger, opening a cat shop…

"I want to be…A PIMP!" declared chocked on his own spit and let out a gasp.

"If I become a pimp," continued Al getting excited. "I'll get all the ladies. They'll be swimming all over me and I'll finally feel like a man!"

"But Al," Ed said weakly not believing his ears. "Ladies don't make you feel like a man. They just…"

"Shut up Brother!" screamed Al. "I'll no longer wish to have a girlfriend. They'll all be mine! And you and the colonel will not only be dateless, you'll have no fan base!"

"But…Al…being a state alchemist is…the cats…"Ed pleaded.

"All those things are useless (besides I'll always be a cat lover!). All the ladies will be mine! You and everyman will be dateless! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Then Al suddenly became silent and very still. "Uh, Al?" Ed asked hoping this was all just a bad joke.

"Well brother," Al said suddenly speaking. "Did I scare you? Are you afraid?" "Hell yeah…" Ed said smiling nervously.

"Well you should be afraid." Al said darkly. "Very afraid."

Then Al walked away from a completely shocked Ed, and laughed.

0o0o0

Right… (has shifty eyes). Well I don't care what you think about it. Just give me some feedback and review. If you thought it was hilarious, great. If you didn't, that's okay too seeing I thought this was creepy myself.

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
